Scary Stories
by darkYuYubaka
Summary: Some odd,random, funny events I wrote when I was bored.Apparintly I'm bad at summaries so please read.
1. Default Chapter

SCARY STORIES!

Darkie: My first fanfic., my first fanfic. continues chanting

Hiei: I never agreed to this.

Darkie: Yes you did! holds up contract

Hiei: Hn

Darkie: I don't own YYH, but ONE DAY A CERTAIN ARMY WILL RULE THE WORLD!

All: fall anime style

Darkie: What I say?

All: anime sweat drop

* * *

Sits around campfire

Kurama: O.K Let's tell some scary stories!

Hiei: One day a boy named Hiei died because I killed him! MUAHAHAHAHA

Yusuke: That's not scary!

Everyone besides Yusuke and Hiei huddle against tree.

Kuwabara: HIEI'S A GHOST!

Hiei: Here ya go! hands Kuwabara toast

Kurama: I thought he said-

Kuwabara: Thanks eats toast and accidentally bites Hiei's finger

Everyone stands still for sec.

Hiei: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIEEEEEEEEE!

runs in circle around campfire crying.

Botan: It's alright Hiei! Just remember; sings Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming! WHAT DO WE DO WE SWIM!

Hiei: I'm not in a pool Botan!

Botan: Oh, continues to sing song

Kurama: clears throat Well anyway lets-

Kuwabara: I'LL TAKE YOU ON ANY DAY URAMESHI!

Yusuke: BRIN IT ON KUWABARA!

They go into fight

Kurama: When can we tell some stories?

* * *

Darkie: End Ch. 1

Kurama: That wasodd.

Darkie: Yea, well, whatever. Anyway, before I go, I liked to say that I don't own Finding Nemo either. RATE or DIE!

* * *


	2. Kurama's mad and Botan's crazy

Darkie: THANK YOU PEOPLERS! For the reviews you gave me:):):):) I was so happy that I came on right away and wrote anther chapter:)

Yusuke: that unfortunately involves us.

Darkie: Zip it Yusuke!

* * *

Kurama sits around and watches everyone act stupid mumbling under his breath

Botan: What's that Kurama?

Kurama: I SAID I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL! There once were some idiots that got too high on sugar thanks to a certain author. now shouting to sky

MUAHAHAHAHA

Yusuke: AHHHH! THE SKY CAN TALK!

Hiei: Apparently.

Botan: Kurama's lost it.

Kurama: I HAVE NOT!

Botan: THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?

Kurama: BECAUSE I'M MAD AT EVERYONE!

everyone else is watching as they fight

Yusuke: Hey Kuwabara, pass the popcorn.

Thunder rolls

STOP THIS MADNESS NOW!

Kuwabara: Who's he?

Botan: King Yama sir. Y-yes we'll stop.

Yusuke: mumbles Yama's pet.

Botan: I HEARD THAT! beats up Yusuke

Kuwabara: Man, she's picking fights with everyone today huh?

Botan: I HEARD THAT! beats up Kuwabara

Kurama: still mad so just glares

Botan: YOU WANT SOME TOO! HUH FOX BOY? holds up fist

Kurama just pouts

Hiei: The idiot has finally cracked.

Botan: WHY YOU-

Sees Hiei with sword and backs off.

Yusuke: While now that that's all settled let's-

Jin: I GOT PLAN!

Yusuke: Where'd he come from?

Jin:D

* * *

Darkie: What kind of crazy plan does Jin have?

Hiei: Who cares?

Darkie: People do.

Hiei: ……………………….

Darkie: Review please!


	3. Botan's mean streak

Darkie: Another Ch. Up! HORAY! More torturing- I mean- writing about the Yu Yu gang!

All: Whoopie. :(

* * *

Jin: Let's go to a cemetery:D

Yusuke: WHY IN THE SPIRIT WORLD WOULD WE WANNA VISITE A CEMETARY!

Hiei: Speak for yourself,Yusuke. evil grin

Jin: Ummm……… because they're fun to go to.

All: O.o

Jin: And-we-need-to-burry-the-people-Botan-killed!

Yusuke: Oh yea….Flashback # 1

Person 1: Hey look a quarter.

Botan: THAT'S MY QUARTER! GIVE IT BACK! attackes person

All: O.O

Hiei: She kills more people than me.

Kurama: She kills more people than you do Hiei.

Hiei: glares

Flashback #2

Botan: WHAT THE HECK! I CAN'T EAT THIS! I WANTED A CHEESEBURGER NOT A HAMBURGER!

Mc Donald's lady: Y-Yes ma'am ;

Botan: GRRRR……….attacks lady and kills her

Flashback #3

Botan: St…upied….vending machine! whacks it with oar in resulting that pieces fly around killing people in crowd

All: O.O

Botan: Oppies.

End Flaskbacks

Yusuke: Wait…..how'd you know that!

Jin: ummm…… hehehe ;

Kuwabara: STALKER!

Jin: I can explain!

Yusuke: Botan…..

Botan: has oar

Jin: Uncle.

Botan: beats up Jin with oar

Botan: Ahhhh……I feel much better now. :)

All: O.O

Hiei: When are we going to the cemetery?

* * *

Darkie: Who ever thought that Botan could lose her cool?

All: Me.

Darkie & Botan: THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!

All: Don't care.

D&B:P

Darkie: Rate please. :)


	4. Hiei's gone, Yusuke needs therapy

Darkie: NEXT CH. UP! Ready, get set, READ! (don't ask)

* * *

all walking down street while Hiei looks mad 

Kuwabara: Man, shorty looks pretty mad.

Kurama: It's because we never went to the cemetery.

Hiei: I still want to go.

Yusuke: THEN JUST GO THERE ALREADY! WE DON'T CARE!

Hiei: YES! runs off

Kuwabara: He's not coming back.

Kurama: Apparently

Yusuke: Who Cares!

Kurama and Kuwabara look at each other.

Yusuke: Ehehehe wh- what are you two looking at?

kurama and Kuwabara carry Yusuke off to anger management counseling

Yusuke: PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAT STUPIED PLACE……….AGAIN!

Kurama: Sorry Yusuke, but this is for your own good……..and my ears.

Kuwabara starts giggleing

* * *

Darkie: Sorry I ended it here but I thought it be best if I started with the visit next chapter. 

Kurama: Where's Hiei?

Darkie: Probably still at the graveyard.

yusuke: Cemetary.

Darkie: WHATEVER!


	5. Chapter 5

Darkie: He's still not back.

Kurama: Makes you wonder where he is.

Kuwabara: Who cares START TYPING!

Darkie:P

* * *

Come in.

Kurama: Hello Mr. Doctor person, Yusuke needs your help.

Yes, the boy that has a drunken mother, a demon ancestor, and a demon friend at the cemetery.

All: O.O How'd ya know that.

I have my ways

Kuwabara: What's your name?

Ummmmmmm……………Darki- I mean _Doctor Frokangriff_.

Kurama: That's an odd name.

Kuwabara: Hey your that author lady!

Doc.: WHO ARE YOU? MY MOM! Now, let me see the patient.

Kurama ties Yusuke in a chair

Doc.: I see……

Kurama: See what?

Doc.: Yusuke,duh!

Kurama: - -;

Kuwabara: This doc.'s nuts!

Doc.: Now let's dissect the patient.

Kurama: What!

Kuwabara: You are nuts!

Yusuke: THAT"S IT, NO ONE DISSECTS ME!

tries to escape

Hiei: Let me help!

Kurama: Hiei!

Yusuke: Hiei!

Kuwabara: Kuwabara:)

All: O.O

Doc.: Moving on with life, let's see……he'll need-

squirrels come and capture doc.

Squirrles:We must save the leader!

runs away

Yusuke: That was scary.

Kurama: And here I thought I saw it all.

all stares

All: I'm outta here.

run away

* * *

Darkie: Can't type……must research!

Yusuke: YOU…. YOU TRIED TO DISSECT ME!

Darkie: runs away from while screaming

It wasn't me Yusuke!

Yusuke: YEA RIGHT!


	6. Peanut Butter? OO

Darkie: NOOOOOOO! THEY CAN'T TAKE ME!

Kurama: Who's taking you?

Darkie: hides behind Kurama YUSUKE GONNA MURDER ME!

Kurama: Why's he going to do that?

Darkie: Ummmmmm…………….don't know, because he's Yusuke.

Kurama: Oh.

Yusuke: Oh, Darkie!

Darkie: YIKES RUN!

* * *

Yusuke: -slips on peanut butter-

All: -laughs-

Yusuke: WHO THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP WHAT THE-

-clipboard gets thrown at his head-

NO SWEARING!

Signed,

Darkie

Yusuke: Sorry.

Kuwabara: -finds a stick and pokes peanut butter- IT'S ALIVE!

Yusuke: What are you talking about, idiot?

Hiei: The fool's finally lost it.

Kuwabara: I'm SERIOUS, YOU GUYS!

-peanut butter starts to move.-

All: O.O;

Yusuke: It really IS alive!

Kuwabara: Told ya!

P.B.: How do you do? My name is P.B. and I am here to ask for your assistance.

Kurama: What "assistance"?

P.B.: You see my people are ragging war against the- OH MY GOSH HERE THEY COME!

-suddenly a swarm of squirrels eat the peanut butter-

All: O.O

P.B.: HELP ME!

-suddenly a carrot appears-

George: WORLD DOMINATION! (A/N: MINE! NO ONE STEALS GEORGE! GOT THAT?)

George: Let us leave my loyal squirrels!

- squirrels and George the carrot leaves without a trace-

Kurama: That was interesting.

Kuwabara: They ate all the peanut butter.

All: -.-;

* * *

Darkie: I feel a lot safer.

Kuwabara: I thought Urameshi was chasing you.

Darkie: Not anymore. -points to a tied up Yusuke-

Darkie: He'll have time to think about what he has done now. Since I'm not running away for my life, I'd like to say THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS PEOPLERS! I really appreciate it:)

Yusuke: Let me go!

Darkie: No! Now, Review please. :)


	7. That Crazy Doc Is Back

Darkie: Alrighty! I updated out of fear from Renee-half wolf!

Kuwabara: What she do?

Darkie: Threatened to take Yusuke down if I didn't update.

All:oh!

Yusuke: I'M STILL TIED UP HERE YOU KNOW!

Darkie: Yes! We know! Now forever hold your peace!

All: What?

Darkie: Means 'Shut up, Yusuke.'

All: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh……….

Darkie: I own nothing besides the squirrel army used in here, the Doc. , and George the Carrot. Now START!

* * *

Kuwabara:Why did they have to eat all the peanut butter?

Yusuke: OH GET OVER IT KUWABARA! It was just some stupid peanut butter!

Kuwabara: Yeah, but.

Hiei: What was with that carrot?

Kurama: Don't know.

_All of the sudden_

HELP ME!

Kurama: Look it's the crazy Doc.!

Doc.: Stay away from me! I'm not your leader! _–runs back and forth-_

All: O.O

Doc.: Oh! Hello Mr. Urameshi! Do you know you name sounds like you're a messy. Hahahaha…….anyway don't worry! I'll get to your dissection eventually!

Yusuke: GET AWAY FROM ME! O.O;

Kurama: Um………………..

_-suddenly a bunch of squirrel jump on her-_

Doc.: NOOO! I'm too young to die! T.T

_-disappears-_

_-everyone silent-_

Yusuke: Well it's getting late! I'm outta here.

Rest: Alright. See ya!

_-they all go home-

* * *

_

Darkie: Sorry that was so short guys, but I'm working on the next one that should be up in a day or two…..or whenever I get on. Yeah, I'm also going to change my writing style, I got yelled at with my other fic. about that. -.-; Ah well. Please review peoplers:)


End file.
